Quiver
} | name = Quiver | gameimage = QuiverIcon.png | cardimage = Quiver.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Cycle through and shoot one of four tactical arrows: Cloak, Dashwire, Noise and Sleep. In the Conclave, use the Null-Shield and Slow Arrows. | damage = N/A | duration = 12 s (bubble duration) 10 s (sleep duration) | range = 2.5 m (bubble radius) 20 m (noise radius) 6 m (sleep radius) | misc = 3 (max bubbles) 4 (max ziplines) 100 m (zipline range) 50% (sleep health threshold) | info = *Ivara launches one of her variety of specialized arrows that performs a different ability depending on the selected arrow type. Quiver cycles between arrow types upon tapping the ability key (default ), while holding down the key and releasing launches the selected arrow. Up to four different arrow types are unlocked as the ability increases in rank, listed below: |-|Cloak Arrow= Cloak Arrow *Unlocked by default. (Warframe Rank 0) *Cloak Arrow anchors onto any surface or entity upon impact, generating an energy bubble that cloaks Ivara and her allies within 2.5 meters of its point of impact for 12 seconds. **Bubble duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Bubble radius is affected by Ability Range. **Cloak Arrow can be attached to allies, enemies, objects, and terrain. *A maximum of 3''' bubbles can be active simultaneously. Firing an additional Cloak Arrow will replace the oldest active bubble. *While Rescue Hostages are affected by Cloak Arrow, objectives such as Cryopods, Excavators, and Power Cores '''cannot be cloaked. |-|Dashwire Arrow= Dashwire Arrow *Unlocked at Rank 1. (Warframe Rank 7) **Replaced by Null-Shield Arrow in PvP. *Dashwire Arrow anchors onto any terrain surface up to 100 meters away upon impact, forming a zipline from Ivara's feet to its point of impact which can be used to travel to the targeted location. **Zipline range is not affected by Ability Range. **The path from Ivara's feet to the impact point must be clear to create a zipline. Any obstacles between her feet and the impact point will prevent the zipline from being formed. Ziplines will not form if the line to be created exceeds an angle of 40° from the horizon. **When cast while Ivara is airborne or on a zipline, the new zipline will be created from the impact point to any terrain surface opposite of the arrow's direction of travel. *A maximum of 4''' ziplines can be active simultaneously. Firing an additional Dashwire Arrow will replace the oldest active zipline. **If Ivara fires a new Dashwire Arrow while she or an ally occupies the oldest zipline upon reaching the limit, a new zipline will form, and the oldest zipline will remain active until it is no longer occupied. *While is active, Ivara can sprint and slide across a zipline without breaking out of invisibility. |-|Noise Arrow= '''Noise Arrow *Unlocked at Rank 2. (Warframe Rank 14) **Replaced by Encumbered Arrow in PvP. *Noise Arrow emits a high-pitched sound upon impact, attracting unalerted enemies within 20 meters of its point of impact to investigate. **Noise radius is affected by Ability Range. *Unlike typical arrows, Noise Arrow does not alert enemies upon impact. Instead, unalerted enemies will slowly approach the impact point and remain stationary once they arrive. *When more than one instance of Noise Arrow is cast in quick succession, unalerted enemies in range will proceed to investigate the locations by order of arrow impact. *Noise arrow is capable of affecting alerted enemies in endless missions such as Survival. When Ivara is invisible, enemies are alerted, and no allies are in close proximity, Noise arrow can attract enemies to the impact point. *Affects bosses and The Grustrag Three. *Affects Grineer Sensor Regulator drones; will affect all drones within the effect-radius, even ones which normally remain in one location, causing them to be attracted to the location of the Noise Arrow. They will remain there unless otherwise disturbed by a Tenno's actions, weapons, or abilities. **Drones which have been put to sleep will not immediately react to a Noise Arrow which would otherwise have affected them, based upon range, but upon the expiration of Sleep Arrow's effects, they will move to the location of the Noise Arrow. |-|Sleep Arrow = Sleep Arrow *Unlocked at Rank 3. (Warframe Rank 18) *Sleep Arrow places enemies within 6''' meters of its point of impact into a deep sleep for '''10 seconds. Sleeping enemies will wake up when the ability duration expires or if their health falls below 50% of their current values. **Wakeup health threshold is not affected by Ability Strength. **Sleep duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Sleep radius is affected by Ability Range. **Sleeping enemies are open to melee finisher attacks (default ). *Enemies retain their current alert status upon being put to sleep (e.g., non-alerted enemies will remain so while sleeping, and alerted enemies will remain alert even if put to sleep). *Sleeping enemies will not have their sleep duration reset if another Sleep Arrow makes impact within range. The sleep effect must expire before it can be reapplied. *Affects Grineer Sensor Regulator drones; will cause them to remain in one place for the duration of the effect. Will not disable their sensor beam. **Drones which have been put to sleep will not immediately react to a Noise Arrow which would otherwise have affected them, based upon range, but upon the expiration of Sleep Arrow's effects, they will move to the location of the Noise Arrow. *A special cyclic display located above Ivara's weapon stats in the HUD will show the currently equipped arrow type along with a charge meter that displays the charge state of Quiver before firing. If using Cloak Arrows or Sleep Arrows, the display will also show a countdown timer for the arrow's active duration. ** Cloak Arrow cycles to display a barbed purple arrowhead, Dashwire Arrow cycles to display a yellow diamond-shaped arrowhead, Noise Arrow cycles to display a semicircular red arrowhead, and Sleep Arrow cycles to display a crescent-shaped blue arrowhead. *Quiver's arrows do not inflict damage upon impact. *Quiver only consumes energy upon launching an arrow; switching arrowheads will not consume energy. **Energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. *Quiver's arrows are considered as projectiles and can be controlled using . | augment = |tips = |-|Cloak Arrow= Cloak Arrow * Can be used to provide support from a distance for players reviving a teammate. * Currently, targeting enemies and allies directly will create a moving cloak area. (Useful on strong melee enemies, but especially useful to cloak allies.) * During Syndicate Spy missions, this can be used to cloak the Syndicate Operatives which spawn in your vicinity at the start of the mission. ** Note that this will not silence their weapons, however, and it will also require periodic refreshing to keep them invisible. |-|Dashwire Arrow= Dashwire Arrow *Can be used as a substitute for Bullet Jumping if losing Prowl or making a miscalculation in your jump would be costly otherwise. This is particularly effective in certain Spy vaults. |-|Noise Arrow= Noise Arrow *With enough range, Noise Arrows can attract enemies across multiple tiles into tight groups, allowing them to be dispatched at once for large amounts of Affinity, Standing, or Focus. This can generally be done easiest with either a ed Explosive Launcher or a Glaive equipped with . *Noise Arrows can distract enemies from approaching and attempting to capture towers in Interception missions. |-|Sleep Arrow = Sleep Arrow *Allows you to rush past enemies on your way to an objective or extraction. *Can be used to provide support from a distance for players reviving a teammate. *Sleep Arrow retains an enemy's current alert status upon casting, thus it can be used to level up automatic weapons quickly with Stealth Kill Affinity Bonuses by putting non-alert enemies to sleep before killing them. As long as the automatic weapon deals sufficient damage-per-second to quickly kill the enemy before they wake up on taking more than 50% damage, it will not trigger an alert state on the enemy, thus allowing the Stealth Kill bonus to occur. *Sleeping enemies will wake up only once the ability duration expires, or they are damaged below 50% of their current health; this allows easy leveling of weapons which are not silent, but deal heavy single-shot damage, such as the Hek, Ogris, Opticor, Tonkor, etc. *A sufficient duration on Sleep Arrow makes it possible to easily get close enough to enemies to use , dispatching them silently and efficiently. *Can be used to stealthily put animals to sleep for easy capture for Conservation without affecting quality. **Some animal species have a chance to resist the effect of Sleeping Arrows. |max = | bugs = *If you are playing using a controller and use , then fire an arrow from Quiver, you will be unable to switch arrow types for the remainder of the mission and only fire even if you press when attempting to switch. *When cast on unalerted enemies, melee finisher does not grant stealth affinity bonus on kill. }} es:Aljaba ru:Колчан Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities